Wu Zi Mu
Wu Zi Mu (kínaiul: 吴梓穆，Pinyin：wú zì mù, a barátainak "Woozie") egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki főkarakterként megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban. Woozie a Mountain Cloud Boys Triádok vak vezetője és Carl Johnson egyik meghitt barátja, aki San Fierro Kínai negyedében és Las Venturasben alapozza magát, ahol birtokolja az újonnan kinyitott Négy Sárkány Kaszinót. Woozie szinkronhangja James Yaegashi. Leírás Wu Zi Mu és a Triád elkezdett terjeszkedni San Andreasban. Las Venturasban Woozie, Carl segítségével egy rablást hajt végre a Caligula Kaszinóban. Woozie beceneve "Szerencsés vakond", mert ő áldott jó szerencsével rendelkezik, ugyanis képes autóversenyeken részt venni és mindig legyőzi Carlt videojátékokban, annak ellenére, hogy vak. Mindazonáltal vannak humoros részek a történetben, amikor CJ meglátogatja őt, és Woozie mindenben legyőzi Carlt. Például egy játékban Carl ellen játszik, Woozie állandóan kártyákat kér, amíg végül 47 lesz neki. Egy másik alkalom során, amíg golfot gyakorol, a bérencei mozgatják a célcsészét Woozie labdájának az útvonalába és CJ útvonalából. Woozie képtelen az úszásra. Bár Woozie éppen olyan brutális és mocskos szájú tud lenni, mint egy Grove Street Families bandatag mikor feldühítik, mindenki szerint ő egy békés és a bűnözők birodalmán belül egy tisztességes ember. Carlhoz is hűséges és egy megbízható barátja, bűntársa és informátora marad a játék végérig. Hat évvel később a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesban kiderül, hogy Woozie vállalkozásai Las Venturasban hatalmas sikert aratnak, és ebben az időben a Négy Sárkány kaszinó egy népszerű szórakozóhely, ahol sok koncert és más fontos események vannak. Wooziet nem lehet látni többé. De természetesen Woozie még mindig él és virul a GTA San Andreas végén, és folytatva a triádok vezetését San Fierroban, és a Négy sárkány kaszinó irányítását Las Venturasban, mivel Kendl javasolja CJ-nek, hogy menjen Las Venturasba, hogy "dobjon néhány kockát Woozival" az ünnep során, amely Madd Dogg első aranylemezének megjelenése és Tenpenny feletti győzelem miatt volt. Küldetések, melyekben jelen van GTA San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love... *Jizzy *Mountain Cloud Boys (főnök) *Ran Fa Li (főnök) *Lure (főnök) *Amphibious Assault (főnök) *The Da Nang Thang (főnök) *Toreno's Last Flight (hangja/főnök) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (főnök) *Learning to Fly (küldetés utáni telefonhívás) *Fender Ketchup (főnök) *Explosive Situation (főnök) *You've Had Your Chips (főnök) *Fish in a Barrel (főnök) *Architectural Espionage (főnök) *Key to Her Heart (főnök) *Dam and Blast (főnök) *Cop Wheels (főnök) *Up, Up and Away! (főnök) *Saint Mark's Bistro (küldetés utáni telefonhívás) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (főnök) *A Home in the Hills Apróságok *A Grand Theft Auto IV-ben, egy Kínai negyedben levő gyalogostól, lehet hallani egy mondást néha: az unokatestvérem birtokol egy kaszinót Las Venturasben, talán nekünk néha mennünk kellene. Ez egy Woozie-ra és a kaszinójára való utalás lehet. *A Farewell, My Love... küldetés során lehet látni, hogy neki egy pink színű Elegy-e van. Míg a Wu Zi Mu küldetésben egy Pink színű Fortune kocsija van. *Woozie annak ellenére hogy vak, úgy tűnik, hogy egy tapasztalt céllövő és úgy tűnik, hogy baj nélkül sétál és fut, ahogy ez látható a Mountain Cloud Boys küldetés során. *Úgy tűnik hogy a kedvenc rádióállomása a Master Sounds 98.3, mert ez az alapértelmezett állomás Woozie autóiban. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Wu_Zi_Mu Galéria WuZiMu-Artwork-1-.jpg|Artwork. TheFourDragonsCasino-GTASA-exterior-1-.jpg|A Négy Sárkány Kaszinó. Woozie-1-.jpg|Woozie. BreakingtheBankatCaligula27s-GTASA-1-.jpg|Wu Zi Mu, Zero és Carl a kaszinó kirablására készülnek. CJ2C Cesar and Woozie.-1-.png|Carl megismerkedik Woozival. Navigáció ru:Ву Зи Му en:Wu Zi Mu de:Wu Zi Mu es:Woozie fi:Wu Zi Mu pl:Wu Zi Mu pt:Wu Zi Mu Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA San Andreas karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:San Fierro Triads